Une soirée
by buffy667
Summary: Harry, Ron , Hermione et Ginny se font kidnapper par les mangemorts et doivent passer un été en compagnie de Voldemort et des mangemorts.s au programme, plage, amour, jalousie et amitié.
1. Chapter 1

Une soirée

Pour la fin de la 7e année à Poudlard, Dumbledore organisa un party de finissant. À la demande des garçons, c'était un party, et non un bal. La soirée s'annonçait bien. Harry arriva avec Ginny, son accompagnatrice. Ginny était éblouissante avec sa robe bleue émeraude et ses bijoux. Quant à Harry, il portait le même habit de lors du bal de Noel de la 4e année. Hermione arriva aux bras de Ron. Ils avaient convenus de venir ensemble à ce party, mais seulement en amis. Il y a maintenant belle lurette que leur histoire était terminée. Ils étaient sortis ensemble une semaine avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient que des amis. Ainsi, d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de rester amis.  
La soirée s'éternisait et les finissants commençaient à aller se coucher. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny restaient pour profiter de leur dernière soirée ensemble. D'un coup, on entendit un bruit assourdissant. Le quatuor eut le temps de se retourner et Harry eut tout juste le temps de se jeter sur les trois autres avant que le mur en face d'eux n'explose. Ils releverent la tête et virent des silhouettes encapuchonnées. « des mangemorts! » pensèrent-ils. En effet, il y avait 5 mangemorts en face d'eux. Quatre d'entre eux saisirent Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny avant de disparaître avant que les professeurs ne puissent réagir.  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle était dans une chambre noire. Elle appela ses amis mais personne ne lui répondit. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la noirceur et elle crut percevoir une porte. Elle se releva péniblement et fonça dessus. Bien sur, celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas.  
« j'aurais du m'en douter » Elle cogna du plus fort qu'elle put et cria comme une folle. La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Hermione fut propulser contre le mur du fond.  
-Tu vas la fermer oui? Dit une voix masculine assez forte. On te sortiras lorsque ce sera le temps!  
Hermione, trop sonnée pour répondre vit la porte se fermer d'un coup sec. Hermione se retint pour ne pas pleurer. Puis, sachant qu'il était très tard, elle ferma les yeux et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.  
Quelques temps plus tard, la jeune femme se faisait brutalement secouée et on la transporta dans la demeure qui, Hermione et les autres durent le reconnaitre, était magnifique. Les murs étaient certes verts serpentard et il y avait des bibelots de serpents un peu partout, amis le design était superbe.  
Lorsqu'Hermione arriva dans une salle obscure, elle reconnut ses amis.  
-Ho bon sang! Vous êtes encore en vie! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
-J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Répondit Harry en regardant tout autour de lui.  
Bien sur, ils ne pouvaient sortir de cette pièce puisque les Mangemorts se tenaient tous en rang derrière eux. Le silence se fit et on put entendre une voix féminine qui disait :  
-Maître, vous ne serez pas déçu. Nous vous avons fait une surprise incroyable.  
-Elle est mieux d'être bien, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à vous annoncer. Dit une voix masculine qui donna des frissons au quatuor.  
La porte s'ouvrit alors et Bellatrix enleva ses mains de sur les yeux de Voldemort en criant :  
-TADAM!  
Voldemort regarda, vraiment très surpris le quatuor qui se tenait devant lui. Il tapa des mains et la lumière s'ouvrit. Sa réaction fut plus que surprenante. Il se tourna vers ses mangemorts et dit :  
-heum... Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici?  
Belatrix perdit son assurance. Son Maître ne semblait pas heureux de leur surprise.  
-Mais enfin, Maître, c'est Harry Potter... Vous savez, l'élu!  
-Non, ça va, je sais qui est Harry Potter quand même. Je ne suis pas stupide!  
-Nous n'avons jamais dit cela non plus! S'écria un mangemort derrière Ginny.  
-Mais pourquoi sont-ils ici? Demanda Voldemort en regardant le quatuor chacun leur tour.  
Il remarqua alors la jeune brunette. Rien qu'en la regardant, on pouvait voir qu'elle avait beaucoup de caractère. Il eut un sourire. Cette fille allait surement l'amuser.  
-Mais enfin, Mon seigneur, dit Bellatrix, nous les avons emmener pour que vous les tuiez. C'est ce que vous voulez depuis de nombreuses année non?  
-oui... répondit Voldemort, évasivement. Alors Harry, ça va bien? Dit Voldemort avec un regard qui voulait dire qu'il se fichait de la réponse.  
Harry le regarda méchamment.  
-Non pas vraiment. Je me suis fait déranger par tes imbéciles de serviteurs durant une soirée magnifique.  
Hermione donna un coup de pied à Harry en lui lançant un regard qui signifiait : ne le provoque pas.  
-Tu m'en vois navré. Répondit Voldemort. Mais vois tu, je n'ai pas demander à ce que toi et tes amis soient ici.  
-Alors, vous allez nous libérer? Demanda Hermione avec un air de défi.  
Voldemort se mit à rire.  
-Non, pas du tout. Je prévoyait un voyage avec mes mangemorts mais votre arrivée contrarie mes plans.  
-Un voyage? Vous rigolez? Demanda Bellatrix.  
-Non. Je comptais tous vous emmener en voyage. Seulement, vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas les laisser repartir comme ça.  
-Vous devez donc les tuer. Déclara Bellatrix, qui se rejouissait déjà de la mort du quatuor.  
-À moins que l'on vienne avec vous.  
Tous se retournèrent vers Hermione, puisque l'idée était d'elle.  
-Je vous demande pardon? Demanda Voldemort.  
-Mais oui, vous avez le choix. Soit vous nous laisser partir, et on risquerais de tout raconter à Albus, ce que vous ne voulez pas, on s'entend. Soit vous nous laissez ici et on meurt tous de faim ce qui n'est pas une bonne chose puisque ça ne sera pas vous qui allez nous tuer. Ou alors, vous nous emmenez avec vous, là où nous serons constamment sous votre surveillance. À vous de choisir.

Tous restèrent silencieux. Hermione avait raison. Voldemort réfléchit et soupira. Il n'avait pas d'arguments à fournir à cette sang-de- bourbe qui paraissait de plus en plus intéressante. Bien sur, il pourrait les tuer, mais il voulait profiter de ses vacances au maximum.  
-Très bien. Vous viendrez avec nous.


	2. Chapter 2

-QUOI? S'exclamèrent Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les mangemorts.  
-Faut que je le répète en plus? Ils vont nous accompagner dans notre voyage.  
Bellatrix saisit le bras de son maître.  
-Mais pourquoi? Maître, vous pourriez les tuer sur le champ et les laisser là le temps que nous revenions du Mexique!  
-Lord Voldemort ne fait pas les choses a la va-vite. Tu devrais le savoir, Bellatrix.  
Hermione vit la mangemort rougir. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Non... Ça ne signifie pas qu'ils...JE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR! »  
Le regard de Voldemort tomba alors sur elle et elle le sentit vraiment profond. À un point tel qu'Hermione dût baisser les yeux.  
-J'ai donc décidé, poursuivit Lord Voldemort, que Potter et ses amis viendront avec nous au Mexique. (il regarda l'heure.) À présent, allez vous coucher. Nous partons demain.  
-Et nos affaires alors? S'exclama Ginny.  
-Nous irons les chercher demain avant de partir. Dit Voldemort. Maintenant, ouste!

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny furent conduits chacun dans une chambre. Ils passèrent du temps à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. La soirée avait commencé par un party et s'était terminé par une promesse d'un voyage en compagnie de Lord Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Tous s'endormirent peu de temps après.  
Hermione se réveilla en sursaut lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Lord Voldemort était sur le seuil et l'observait.  
-Debout! Le départ se fait bientôt. On a tout juste le temps d'aller chercher tes affaires chez toi.  
-Je peux y aller seule! Déclara-t-elle.  
-Hors de question! Je ne te fais pas conficance! Tu pourrais vouloir t'enfuir ou avoir un autre plan de ce genre.  
-Vous pensez vraiment que je vous fait confiance à vous?  
-Dans ce cas, on est égal. Je vous accompagne.  
Il lui saisit le bras et ils transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent dans la maison de la jeune griffondor et constatèrent que personne n'y était.  
-Voilà qui va nous faciliter la tâche. dit Voldemort.  
-Qu'auriez vous fait s'ils avaient été là?  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et Hermione détourna le regard.  
-Laissez. je ne veux pas le savoir.  
Elle continua de faire sa valise. Une fois celle-ci fait, elle se retourna et se se retrouva face a face contre le Seigneur des Tenèbres. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Un peu plus et leur lèvres se touchaient.  
-ötez vous de mon chemin. Tout de suite!  
Voldemort fit un pas vers elle et la jeune fille recula en lachant sa valise.  
-Et si je ne veux pas?  
-Alors qu,est-ce que vous voulez? dit Hermione.  
Dans ses yeux, Voldemort vit une lueur de peur. Il lut alors dnas ses pensées.  
"Je fais quoi maintenant? Il ne va pas me violer ici? Je ne peux pas me sauver. Et je ne peux pas crier, il n'y a personne. »  
Voldemort éclata de rire.  
-On se calme la mademoiselle. Je ne vais pas te violer! Ce n'est pas mon intention. Loin de là. Si je voulais vraiment te violer, tu serais déjà étendue sur ton lit. Par chance pour toi, j'ai un peu plus d'honneur que ça. Voldemort se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
-Dites plutôt que personne n'as voulu de vous depuis longtemps et que vous avez peur que je vous trouve mauvais si vous me violiez.  
Voldemort se retourna, la fureur dans les yeux.  
-Comment osez- vous dire un truc pareil?  
Hermione le regarda. Elle l'avait blessé.  
-T'as fini ta valise? On s'en va.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, voldemort saisit le bras de Hermione et ils retournèrent au Manoir. Harry sauta au cou d'Hermione et dit :  
-Ho bon sang! Mione, t'es en vie! J'ai cru qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose!  
Hermione ferma les yeux et rasura Harry.  
-Je n'ai fait qu'aller faire ma valise. Tout va bien, je t'assure.  
Harry s'écarta, la regarda pour s'assurer qu'elle disait vrai puis, il regarda Voldemort avec un regard noir.  
« Ne t'en fais pas Potter, je n'ai pas toucher à ton amie. Elle reste tout aussi pure et sang de bourbe qu'avant. » dit Voldemort en pensée.  
Harry les regarda tour à tour.  
-Bon d'accord.  
« Si vous lui touchez, vous le regretterez amèrement Tom! »  
Le moment de partir arriva. Tous les mangemorts montèrent dans l'autobus vert émeraude et argent. Tous avaient leurs propres sièges. Voldemort monta et s'installa au fond, loin des autres. Le quatuor monta et ils s'assirent dans les seuls bancs de libres. Manque de chance, Hermione dût s'assoir à çôté de Voldemort. Au début du trajet, Voldemort ne regardait pas Hermione. Au bout de deux heures de silence, , voyant que les trois autres discutaient entre eux, Hermione se tourna vers le Lord.  
-Écoutez, je suis désolée de vous avoir vexé tout à l'heure. Ça n'était pas...  
-Oui, c'était votre intention. Et c'est normal. Ce qui me...vexe, c'est que vous n'avez pas tort. Je n'ai rien fait depuis...au moins 13 ans.  
Hermione le regardait. Elle était partagé entre être stupéfaite du fait qu'un homme puisse tenir 13 ans sans rien faire et gênée de savoir cela d'un homme comme Voldemort.  
-Mais...je cryais que vous couchiez avec...Bellatrix.  
Voldemort la regarda, stupéfaite.  
-Moi? Avec Bella? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela?  
-Bien.. tantôt. Vous avez dit quelque chose qui m'a fait penser que...  
-Jamais! Je n'ai aps envie de lui donner de faux espoirs.  
-Alors vous le savez qu'elle a un faible pour vous?  
-Bien sur que oui, qui ne l'aurait pas remarquer. Seulement je me réserve pour une autre plus...spéciale.  
De nouveau, leur regards se croisèrent un moment. Un très long moment. Puis, l'autobus s'arrêta sec. Ils étaient arrivés à destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Tous débarquèrent de l'autobus et se trouvèrent face à un manoir (celui sur l'image). Le quatuor n'en revenait pas. Ce manoir était si mangemorts regardèrent Voldemort et leur dirent:  
-Vous avez modifier certaines choses à ce qu'on peut voir.  
-Oui.. Mais pas grand chose. Allez y, entrez. Choississez vos chambres. Il y en a amplement.  
Tous entrèrent dans la demeure et le quatuor purent voir à quel point l'intérieur était sublime. Bien sur, tout était vert et argent mais au plafond, il y avait un lustre.  
Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione choissirent leur chambres. Une fois que la jeune griffondor se fut installée, ce qui ne prit pas de temps, elle inspecta sa chambre. À côté de la fenêtre, il y avait l'armoire. Puis, au fond, il y avait un lit assez grand pour au moins 3 personnes. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une seconde porte. "Surement une salle de bain." pensa Hermione. Elle se diriea donc vers cette porte et l'ouvrit. De l'autre côté, il y avait une autre chambre. Celle-ci était 2 fois plus grande que la sienne. Le lit était de la même grandeur mais les draps avaient l'air plus soyeux. Sur le lit, elle remarqua a lors quelque chose qui bougeait. Un serpent! Hermione tenta de se calmer et recula silencieusement. Cependant, ce ne fut pas assez. Le serpent leva la tête et montra les crocs. Il glissa en bas du lit et se dirigeait droit sur la jeune fille. Hermione se mit à courir et se jeta sur le lit de la chambre voisine. Le serpent monta à son tour.(Hermione ne se demanda même pas comment il avait fait, tellement elle était terrorisée.) Il s'approcha de plus en plus d'elle, les crocs sortis, prêt à mordre...  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.  
-Nagini !  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione remercia silencieusement Voldemort d'être arrivé a ce moment. Le serpent siffla en direction de Hermione et s'en alla. La Griffondor soupira. Elle leva les yeux vers Voldemort.  
-Merci énormément. j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer.  
-Elle.  
-Pardon?  
-Nagini est une fille.  
-Ha, je l'ignorais. dit Hermione.  
-Elle est sympathique quand on apprend à la connaître.  
"Mais oui...me semble..."  
-C'est pas l'impression que j'ai.  
Voldemort ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma. il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, ce qui était très rare chez lui.  
-Ho, mais ne vous fatiguez pas, je sais pourquoi. Nagini agit comme ça parce que je suis une...  
-Au juste, pourquoi êtes vous sur mon lit?  
Cette fois, ce fut à Hermione d'ouvrir l bouche puis de la refermer. Lentement, elle descendit du lit.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Déclara-t-elle.  
-Vraiment? Et que suis-je censé croire?  
il avança d'un pas.  
-Je trouve étrange d'entrer dans ma chambre et de voir une jolie jeune femme coucher sur mon lit...pas vous?  
-Heu...c'est vrai que c'est étrange dit de cette façon, mais ça n'est pas le cas. J'ai vu la porte, j'y suis rentrer et j'ai vu le serpent, j'ai voulu partir mais il m'a rejoint et... commencça Hermione  
-Et vous avez sauter dans mon lit. termina Voldemort. Oui, vous avez raison, c'est parfaitement logique.  
Hermione le foudroya du regard.  
-N'empêche que c'est ce que j'ai fait.  
-N'empêche que je me pose des questions.  
Plus ils argumetnaient, plus Voldemort s'approchait de la Griffondor. Jusqu'à être collé contre un mur.  
-Pourquoi vous agissez ainsi? demanda Hermione. J'ai la forte intuition que je ne vous laise pas indifferente. Mais dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes un dangereux meurtrier.  
-Justement, tu devrais avoir peur de moi. Tu ne crois aps que je pourrais te tuer là, tout de suite?  
-Je crois en fait, que si vous vouliez me tuer, de un, vous ne seriez pas si proche de moi et de deux, je crois que vous l'auriez déjà fait.  
-C'est vrai. Vous avez raison. Vous savez ce que je m'apprête à faire là?  
Il s'était approché de plus en plus d'elle.  
-Heum... Cesser de me vouvoyer? Vous écarter peut-être?  
Voldemort l'embrassa soudain. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Queudver.  
-Maître, le repas est ser...vis.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione ferma les yeux, morte de honte de s'être fait prendre en train d'embrasser Voldemort. Celui-ci détacha ses lèvres des siennes. Il tourna la tête et sourit narquoisement à Queudver.  
-Merci Queudver. On arrive tout de suite.  
Queudver baissa la tête et sortit précipitamment de la chambre de son Maître. Voldemort tourna la tête vers Hermione et vit qu'elle avait baisser la tête. D'un geste tendre, il lui prit le menton, le releva et l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione s'écarta.  
-On doit y aller.  
-Ils peuvent nous attendre un peu.  
-Non! j'ai...J'ai faim.  
Elle le repoussa et sortit de la chambre. Elle se réfugia dans la salle de bain et s'accota contre la porte.  
Elle venait d'embrasser le plus grand meurtrier du monde! Elle était une traitrese! La jeune griffondor respira calmement et retint ses larmes. Dans un autre sens, Lord Voldemort embrassait comme un dieu. Pour un homme qui s'était privé aussi longtemps, il avait le tour...  
Hermione chassa ses pensees au plus vite et descendit vite les escaliers. en arrivant dans la cuisine, Harry lui sauta au cou. Hermione vit Voldemort foudroyer le garçon du regard.  
-Bon sang, Hermione, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdue. murmura Harry.  
-Quoi? Mais de...de quoi tu parles? murmura Hermione.  
-T'es resté surper longtemps en haut. J'ai cru qu'il t'avait tuer. C'est vrai. Il est descendu des escaliers avec un espèce de sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. Je me suis dit qu'il t'avait tuer... Mais par chance, tu vas bien. Merci bon sang.  
Le garçon s'écarta de son amie avec un sourire. Puis, elle s'assit à côté de lui et tous commencèrent à manger. Bientôt, Hermione sentit le regard des mangemorts sur elle. Elle maudit intérieurement Queudver. À cause de lui, il était clair que tous les mangemorts étaient au courant qu'elle avait embrassé leur Maître. En effet, un instant plus tard, Bellatrix la foudroyait du regard. Hermione baissa la tête.  
Le souper passa d'une lenteur exaspérante aux yeux de la griffondor. Personne ne parlait. Puis, un a un, tous finirent de manger le macaroni au fromage que Dobby avait préparé. (^^ hmmmm, du macaroni au fromage.)  
Voldemort se leva alos.  
-Bon. Puisque tout le monde a terminé, je propose qu'on aille tous à la plage afin de profiter de ce merveilleux soleil qui plombe. Qu'en pensez-vous?  
Tous approuvèrent. Tous allèrent donc dans leur chambres respectives afind e se changer. Hermione venait de finir de se changer lorsque la porte qui séparait sa chambre de celle de Voldemort ne s'ouvre.  
-On doit se parler. déclara Voldemort.  
-On cogne avant d'ouvrir les portes. C'est ce qu'on fait habituellement.  
-Peu importe.  
Il la saisit par la taille et la fit tourner face à lui.  
-Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure...Je ne le regrette pas.  
-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.(voyant que Voldemort ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, elle ajouta) Ou plutôt, il n'aurait jamais dû se passer quelque chose.  
D'un mouvement d'épaules, elle se dégagea, laissant Voldemort sous le choc.  
-QUOI? Mais t'as pas le droit de dire ça!  
-Vraiment? et pourquoi ça?  
-Parce que... il y avait quelque chose dans ce baiser . et je sais que tu l'as senti toi aussi. Ose le nier.  
Hermione ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit.  
Silence.  
Très long silence.  
-Non, je n'ai rien senti.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny étendit sa serviette sur la plage et s'y coucha. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers son amie.  
-Mione, ça va pas? T'as l'air distraite.  
Hermione détacha son regard du troupeau de Mangemorts qui parlaient avec Voldemort.  
-Non, c'est correct.  
-Hermione, dit Ginny en se relevant. Je te connais,et je sias qu'en ce moment, tu ne vas pas bien. Tu ne veux pas en parler?  
"OUI j'ai besoin d'en parler!" aurait voulu crier Hermione.  
elle s'assura que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Puis, elle se pencha vers Ginny et dit:  
-Tu me jure que tu ne diras rien à personne?  
Son amie hocha la tête.  
-Voldemort m'a embrasser.  
Ginny mit sa main devant sa bouche pour empêcher de crier.  
-Sérieux? Quand?  
-Juste avant le souper. On a été interrompu par Queudver qui est venu nous annoncer que le souper était prêt.  
-Et...il embrasse bien?  
-Quoi? c'est tout ce que tu trouve à me demander? s'exclama Hermione en rougissant.  
-C'est vrai qu'il y a un tas de questions qui me viennent en tête mais c'est la première qui a fait son chemin jusqu'à ma bouche, déclara Ginny. Mais rien qu'en voyant la face que tu fais, je peux dire que tu as aimé. Je suis ...surprise de savoir ça...mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?  
-Hé bien voilà, il est venu me voir et m'as dit que ça avait représenté beaucoup pour lui et voulait savoir si ça avait été réciproque...Et jai dit que non.  
-MENTEUSE! s'écria Ginny en lui lançant une serviette.  
-Mais c'est justement ça le problème. Ça m,a fait quelque chose.  
-Mais... sans vouloir te faire de peine... Vous êtes totalement différents. Lui, c'est un meurtrier, toi une étudiante qui est incapable de faire mal à une mouche, et j,en ai vu la preuve. Et puis, cet homme là, c'est lui qui a assassiné les parents de Harry...  
-J'y ai pensé qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je sias bien que c'est impossible entre nous! C'est exactement la raison de pourquoi j'ai dit que j'avais rien ressenti. Comme ça, il va sureemnt rien vouloir savoir de moi!  
-Mais ça te fait de la peine parce que tu trouve qu'il a un charme fou? demanda Ginny, moqueuse. en tant que meilleure amie, je suis là pour t'encourager même si je ne dirai rien en ce qui concerne tes goûts...  
Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui jeta la serviette sur son amie d'un air faussement vexé.

De l'autre côté, les mangemorts tentaient d'avoir une explication de la part de leur Maître.  
-Mais... c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe! s'exclama Yaxley, ce qui lui value un regard noir de Voldemort.  
-Je le sais ça! déclara Voldemort d'un ton sec.  
-Moi, déclara bellatrix, je suis persuadée que le Maître à des raisons précises d,avoir embrasser cette gamine. Par exemple, je suis sure que c,est pour avoir des informations sur Potter afin de mieux pouvoir le tuer. Pas vrai, Maître?  
Tous les mangemorts hochèrent la tête en disant:"ouais, c'est logique." Seul Voldemort ne pensait pas comme ça. Voyant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne bougeait plus, Narcissa Malefoy se leva et déclara:  
-Bon, vous devriez tous aller vous baigner. Je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait griller un peu et vous lui faites de l'ombre.  
Aussitôt, tous partirent dans l'eau. Narcissa s'avança vers Voldemort.  
-Elle vous a rejeté n'est-ce pas?  
Voldemort la regarda, voulant savoir comment elle le savait mais il se contenta de soupirer.  
-Oui. N'empêche, j,aurais du m'en douter. Enfin, t'as vu le physique?  
-Hey! Ne dites pas ça! Il est clair qu'il y a quelqu'un qui est faite pour vous. Ce n'est peut-être tout simplement pas elle.  
-Oui, j'imagine que tu as raison. Mais je continue d'espérer. Et je ne tiens pas à jouer comme un mauvais joueur. Je veux qu,elle soit amoureuse de moi, pas que je la force. Je veux me montrer...sous mon vrai jour.  
-Je vois... Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous venir en aide?  
-oui. répondit Voldemort en plongeant son regard en direction d'Hermione. Lorsque vous voyez que je suis avec elle, vous éloignez tout le monde de nous c'est bien clair?  
-Très bien Maître.  
Puis, Narcissa partit en direction des autres pour leur faire passer le message. Et aussi pour être dans l'eau.

-Psssst. Hermione, Le Lord te fixe depuis un instant.. dit Ginny  
Hermione se retourna vers Voldemort et vit qu'en effet, son amie avait raison. Elle baissa les yeux sous son regard de glace.  
Le soleil commença à se coucher et ils durent repartir. Ils montèrent donc tous dans l'autobus. Bien sur, les mangemorts firent en sorte qu'hermione fusse la dernière à monter. Un peu d'intimité avec le Lord ne ferait pas de mal. Voldemort lui barra le passage.  
-Laissez moi passer. déclara Hermione.  
-Hors de quetion. Vous devrez avouer que le baiser de ce matin vous a plu.  
-Laissez moi passer je vous dis!  
-Avouez et je vous laisse passer.  
-Ça, c'est du chantage et c,est d'une immaturité incroyable! dit Hermione d'un ton exaspéré.  
-C,est peut-être du chantage, mais ça marche.  
-Laisse moi passer Tom!  
Surpris par le fait qu'elle connaisse son prénom, Voldemort ne bougea pas ce qui permit à Hermione de monter dans le bus. Tous le smangemorts avaient entendu la conversation et la regardèrent monter et s'assoir comme si de rien n'était. Tous étaient impréssionnés de voir qu'il y avait une femme dnas ce monde qui sache tenir tête au Lord. Bien sur, il n'y avait que Bellatrix qui bouillait de rage.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rien de tel qu'une bonne douche après une grosse journée à la plage." se dit Voldemort une fois dans la douche. Il se mit alors à penser aux évènements de la journée. Narcissa avait peut-être raison. Hermione n'était peut-être pas la femme qu'il recherchait. Pourtant, leur baiser lui revint en tête et il réalisa quelque chose. Elle avait répondu à son baiser. Alors forcément, elle avait ressenti quelque chose. "Ce qui veut dire que son truc du: je n'ai rien ressenti était totalement faux." C'est sur cette pensée que Voldemort finit de se rincer et sortit de la douche.

Hermione était dans la bibliothèque du Manoir mais le coeur n'était pas à la lecture. Il y avait trop de choses qui les séparaient elle et le Lord. Juste en partant, elle était incapable de prononcer son nom sans avoir un frisson. C'était la raison de pourquoi elle l'avait appelé Tom. Depuis ce temps, elle évitait le Seigneur car elle savait qu'il détestait ce nom. Il ne s'appelait pas Voldemort pour rien. Non, vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas penser à une relation avec un meurtrierdont le nom était inprononçable. De plus, il fallait penser à Harry. Il la renierait s'il le savait et rien que cette idée attristait Hermione.

Soudain, un petit bruit fit sortir Hermione de ses pensées. Narcissa Malefoy rangeait un livre sur la tablette quand elle vit Hermione.  
-Ho! Bonjour. Que faites-vous ici à une heure aussi tardive?  
"Tardive? il n'est que 20h." pensa Hermione.  
-Je réfléchis.  
-À quoi?  
-C'est pas de vos affaires. rétorqua Hermione.  
Narcissa s'assit à côté de la jeune fille.  
-C'est à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres?  
Comme toute réponse, Hermione rougit.  
-Tu sais, hermione, commença Narcissa. J'ai parlé avec le Lord et il m'a dit que le baiser que vous avez échangé était sincère dans son cas.  
-NOUS n'avons pas échangé de baiser, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé. C'est totalement différent!  
Narcissa ferma les yeux et les rouvrit.  
-Bien sur. Et tu vas me dire que ça ne t'as rien fait.  
-Bien sur que...ça m'a fait quelque chose! Je me suis fait embrassé par un MEURTRIER!  
-C'est tout ce que tu vois en lui? Un meurtrier? Demanda Narcissa.  
-Vous, vous êtes capable de voir autre chose que ça de lui? Dit Hermione d'un ton agressif.  
-Je crois qu'il est possible de voir autre chose en lui qu'un simple meurtrier. Ne crois tu pas que s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, il serait moins enclin à vouloir tuer ton ami Harry?  
Hermione se figea sur place. Elle n'avait pas tort.  
-Non, je n'y ai pas pensé. Vous me suggérez donc de me servir de lui..?  
-Je n,ai pas dit ça. J'ai du respect pour le Seigneur... cmmença Narcissa  
-Qui n'en n'a pas?  
-Très juste, chère. Alors, je dis seulement que le seigneur devrait se trouver une personne avec qui il devrait partager sa vie.  
-Pourquoi vous me dites ça à moi? Demanda Hermione avec une note de suspiscion dans la voix.  
-Uniquement parce qu'il semble avoir un faible pour toi. C'est la première fois que je le vois de cette façon. Il est moins autoritaire, son regard s'attarde plus longtemps... Seulement, votre réaction ne lui a pas plu.  
-Vous auriez réagi comment s'il vous avait pris par surprise en vous embrassant?  
Narcissa demeura silencieuse.  
-Par la même réaction dque toi j'imagine. Mais si j'avais resenti quelque chose, comme je crois que tu as resenti, je ne me le cacherais pas, peu importe qui il est.  
C'est sur ces paroles qu'Hermione alla se coucher.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se rendit discrètement dnas la chambre de Ginny afin de tout lui expliquer la conversation de la veille avec Narcissa. Ginny écouta comme elle savait si bien le faire. À la fin de son discours, Hermione regard son amie, attendant une réponse.  
-Je crois... commença Ginny, je crois que Mme Malefoy a raison. C,est vrai que Le Seigneur des ténèbres est...le Seigneur des Ténèbres,mais si vraiment il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux, vous devez vous parler. Et tout de , ça va te torturer et gâcher nos "vacances".  
-Donc, je devrais aller voir Lord Voldemort et lui avouer que... commença Hermione.  
-Avouer quoi? dit la voix sombre de Tom Jedusor qui était entré dans la chambre de Ginny.  
Les filles sursautèrent.  
-Cogner à la porte, on ne vous a jamais appris ça? s'exclama Hermione. Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?  
-Je suis allé voir dans votre chambre pour vous annoncer que le petit-déjeuner était servi mais vous n'y étiez pas. Je me suis donc mis à votre recherche et c'est ici que je vous trouve.  
-Ça n'explique pas le fait que vous n'aillyez pas cogner.  
-Ho mais j'ai cogner seulement, en vraie pies que vous êtes vous n'avez pas entendu. Alors, que doit ton m'avouer?  
Hermione garda le silence. Assez de temps pour faire comprendre à Ginny qu'elle ne comptait pas le lui avouer tout de suite.  
-Hermione voulait vous avouer qu'elle...a une faim de loup. Quand est-ce qu'on mange?

Hermione remerciait sincèrement Ginny de lui être venue en aide. Seulmeent le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas faim du tout. Bien sur, elle devait se forcer puisqu'elle avait supposément une faim de loup. Mais évidemment, Lord Voldemort n'était pas dupe. Assis à côté d'elle, il se tourna vers la jeune fille.  
-Vous ne mangez pas beaucoup Hermione.  
Lentement, le silence se fit à la table. Harry regarda Ginny qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Les mangemorts cessèrent tout mouvement et observa leur Maître et celle qu'ils croyaient devenir leur Maîtresse des Ténèbres.  
-Peut-etre que je trouverais l'appétit si je ne sentais pas constamment votre regard sur moi !  
Voldemort fronça les sourcils. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué le silence.  
-C'est quoi au juste votre problème miss?  
-Mon problème? s'exclama Hermione. Mon problème c'est que moi et mes amis on se fait kidnaper par vos imbéciles de serviteurs pour se faire enfermer avec vous dans une maison bien que luxueuse. ensuite, alors que je croyais que rien n'allais devenir compliquer, qu'on allait seulement passer deux mois en votre compagnie, vous vous mettez à me faire des avances et à m'embrasser. Et ça fait maintenant un bon moment que je lutte contre moi-même pour nier des émotions qui se mélangent en moi. Merde !  
Sur ce, elle sortit de table, sous les regards étonnés de plus Particulièrement de -ci se tourna vers ses disciples qui le regardaient et leur lança un regard mauvais. Tous se remirent à manger comme s'il n,avaient rien entendus. Cependant, ils gardaient tous en tête qu'un avenir mailleur s'annonçaient pour eux.  
Harry se leva alors de table. Ginny lui jeta un regard lui demnadant ce qu'il faisait. En guise de réponse, il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Voldemort regarda Harry se lever et lui lança un regard mauvais. L'élu, comme toute réponse, ne fit que l'imiter. Puis, il se dirigea dans la même direction qu'Hermione avait pris. Voldemort suivi le garçon des yeux et ne put réprimer la jalousie qui montait en lui. Harry Potter pouvait s'approcher d'Hermione mais pas lui. Lord Voldemort prit le temps de finir son repas et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il décida d'écouter à la porte ce qui se passait.

On cogna à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.  
-FOUS LE CAMP! cria cette dernière.  
La porte s'ouvrit tout de même et quelqu'un s'installa sur le lit, près de la jeune fille.  
-Mione, c'est juste moi. dit harry en posant sa main sur le dos de sa meileure amie.  
Celle-ci avait la tête dans son oreiller.  
-Est-ce que tu vas bien Hermione? Depuis le début du voyage, je te trouve...étrange. Enfin, tu agis comme si tu étais...  
Hermione leva brusquement la tête et pointa harry du doigt. Son visage autrefois couvert de larmes avait pris une couleur rouge colère.  
-Je te jure Harry Potter que si tu prononce le mot "amoureuse" je t'arrache la tête!  
Harry prit doucement le doigt de son amie et le baissa.  
-Tu as beau dire que ce n'est pas ce que tu ressens mais...ça m'en a tout l'air. Alors... qui c'est?  
La question surprit Hermione.  
-Tu veux dire que...tu ne sais rien?  
Harry secoua la tête.  
-Explique moi.  
Hermione prit le mouchoir que son ami lui tendit et se mit à lui raconter l'histoire.  
-tu vois la porte qui est la? en arrivant ici, j,ai voulu inspecter les lieux et je l'ai ouvert. Et bien, il se trouve que c'est la chambre de Lord Voldemort. J'étais stupéfaite, tu comprends alors je me suis figé et j,ai resté la. La, Voldemort arrive et croit que je l'attendait. alors il se met a me parler et me coince dans un coin. Puis, il m'embrasse!  
Plus l'histoire avançait, plus la face de Harry changeait. Hermione et Voldemort? Impossible!Cet homme est vraiment tordu! Bien sur, Hermione a de belles formes mais de la à... " Du calme Harry, il n'ont pas couché ensemble...du moins, je l'espère."  
-Ne me dit pas qu'il...t'as violée!  
Hermione eut de grands yeux étonnés.  
-Non, pourquoi? Queudver est arrivé juste à temps et nous a coupés. on est descendu manger. mais depuis ce temps la, je...me sens étrange.  
Harry la regarda avec un grand silence. Gênée, son amie baissa les yeux.  
-Tu veux dire que tu...ressens quelque chose pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres?demanda Harry d'une voix calme.  
Hermione se remit à pleurer.  
-J...J'en sais...rien!Tout est confus dans ma tête!d'un côté, j'éprouve quelque chose pour lui mais d'un autre côté, cet homme est le meurtrier de tes parents et l'aimer me fait mal parce que je ne veux pas te perdre, toi!

Voldemort se décolla du mur. C'était donc ça. Encore et toujours ce Potter. Ce gamin était constamment là pour lui gâcher ses plans. "Je ne peux même pas avoir la fille que j'aime par sa faute." Déçu, Voldemort se coucha et insonorisa sa chambre. Il tenta de se calmer mais l'idée de perdre la femme qu'il était sur le point d'avoir le faisait souffrir.

1 heure plus tard, Hermione dormait. Harry avait réussi à la convaincre que ses sentiments pour Lord Voldemort ne changerait rien à leur amitié et surtout, si elle ne changeait rien à cette situation, c'était lui (Harry) qui allait devenir fou. La jeune file s'était donc couchée en se promettant d'aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres dès le lendemain. Alors que la jeune fille était plongée dans un rêve merveilleux, elle sentit quelque chose qui glissait près d'elle...


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Le glissement continuait. Et il se rapprochait. La Griffondor se tourna et vit un énorme serpent juste devant elle. Affolée, elle poussa un cri d'horreur et tenta de se reculer. Malheureusement, elle tomba en bas de son lit. Hermione tenta de reprendre les battements de son coeur. Puis, une fois qu'elle réussit à trouver un peu de courage, la jeune fille se releva et découvrit le serpent couché, les yeux grands ouverts. Lentement, elle s'approcha de la créature et se mit à la caresser. La bête se laissa faire.  
-D'où tu viens? chuchota Hermione.  
Le serpent se contenta de tourner la tête vers la porte qui menait à la chambre de Voldemort. Hermione prit lentement le serpent dans ses bras et ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre du Seigneur. Elle entendait la respiration calme et régulière de Voldemort. Cette respiration qui avait été si saccadée lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée. Lentement, Hermione déposa Nagini sur le lit. Le serpent siffla en guise de remerciement. Le sifflement réveilla Voldemort qui se mit à grogner et ouvrit les yeux.  
-Nagini...  
Hermione ferma les yeux et inspira.  
-Désolée, elle est venue dans ma chambre et elle m'a réveillé. Alors, je suis venue vous la porter.  
Voldemort fut surpris d'entendre Hermione. Il s'assit sur son lit ce qui permit à la jeune griffondor de voir que le Seigneur était torse nu.  
« Hmmm... »pensa –t-elle  
-ho... c'est gentil. Répondit Voldemort.  
« Il est si mignon quand il vient de se réveiller. Sa voix est rauque et il a de petits yeux ensommeillés. » ne put s'empêcher de penser Hermione.  
-Pas de problème. Répondit-elle.  
Ce fut donc à contre-cœur qu'Hermione se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Au moment où elle toucha la poignée de porte, la voix de Voldemort retentit :  
-Non, attends. Viens t'asseoir un instant.  
Hermione s'approcha du lit du Seigneur mais ne s'assit pas.  
-Sans vouloir être de mauvaise foi, il est 3h du matin et je suis fatiguée.  
-À avoir trop pleuré ? questionna Voldemort.  
-Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Hermione.  
-Je vous ai entendu pleurer pour je ne sais trop quelle raison. Il est donc normal que vous soyez fatiguée. Je tiens seulement à savoir ce qui s'est passé ce soir au souper. Tu as dit que tu avait des ...sentiments...  
Hermione soupira. Elle s'assit donc sur le lit et regarda Voldemort droit dans les yeux.  
-Voilà. On va mettre les choses au clair. Vous m'avez embrassé avant-hier et depuis ce temps, les idées sont confuses dans ma tête. D'un côté, j'ai des sentiments pour vous mais de l'autre, je vous déteste parce que vous êtes le meurtrier le plus craint au monde et aussi parce que vous avez tué les parents de mon meilleur ami. Mais vous détester m'est impossible. Alors autant tout avouer : Tom Jedusor, je suis amoureuse de toi !  
Voldemort continuait de la regarder.  
-Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre à part que je suis fou de toi dès le moment où j'ai croisé ton regard. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi Hermione Granger.  
Voldemort s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'empara de ses lèvres. Hermione répondit tout de suite au baiser. Alors que les deux s'embrassaient passionnément, Nagini se faufila doucement vers la chambre d'Hermione, leur laissant leur intimité.

Leur étreinte devinrent de plus en plus passionnée. Hermione prit soudain conscience qu'elle n'était pas prête à aller plus loin que ça. Du moins pour le moment. C'est alors que la panique s'installa en elle. Si Voldemort voulait plus que des baisers et qu'elle refusait, qu'allait-il se passer ?  
Voldemort se détacha et murmura :  
-N'aie pas peur très chère. Je ne te forcerai à t'aime et je te respecte mon cœur.  
Hermione sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. La chaleur de son corps lui faisait tellement de bien. Leur baiser dura un bon moment. Une fois épuisés, Voldemort regarda Hermione et vit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.  
-Ça ne va pas ?  
Hermione ferma les yeux et hocha la tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle avait toujours aussi peur. Cependant, en bonliseur de pensées qu'il était, Voldemort saisit tout de suite.  
-il est tard, chérie. Va te coucher et ramène Nagini. Nous nous reverrons demain matin.  
Hermione , stupéfaite, le regarda étonnée. Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de regagner sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Voldemort descendit en bas après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Seul harry était debout et lisait le journal. Ce dernier s,abaissa lorsque le jeune homme vit son ennemi devant lui.  
-Tom, je crois qu'on doit avoir une bonne conversation.  
Voldemort se mit à rire.  
-À propos d'Hermione ?  
-Parfaitement. Répondit Harry d'un ton sec.  
Voldemort garda son sourire et vint s'asseoir à côté de l'élu.  
-Vas y parle. Je t'écoute. Déclara-t-il.  
-Voilà. Dit Harry d'un ton ferme. Je te déteste et tu me déteste aussi. Seulement, Hermione est ma meilleure amie. Si jamais j'apprends que tu l'as mal traitée, ça ira très mal tu m'entends ?  
-Parfaitement ! Je ne tiens pas à lui faire du mal et tu sais pourquoi ? demanda Voldemort , toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
Harry se mit les bras croisés.  
-Parce que je suis fou de cette jeune fille. Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal. Je tiens trop à elle pour ça. Ça te suffit comme réponse ?  
Harry le foudroya du regard.  
-Pour le moment, oui. Mais je continuerai de me méfier de Hermione, j'imaginais une personne venant de Griffondor si possible et qui l'aimerait telle qu'elle est et surtout, je l'imaginais en couple avec une personne qui ne serait pas toi!  
-Bonjour vous deux ! dit une voix derrière eux.  
Les deux ennemis se tournèrent pour voir Hermione les cheveux ébourrifés et les yeux encore rempli de fatigue.  
-Bon matin, Mione ! dit Harry en se levant et en donnant un calin à sa meilleure amie.  
Hermione lui sourit et croisa le regard de son ami. Celui-ci était rempli d'inquiétude. Manifestement, lui et Voldemort continuerait à se détester.

La jeune fille s'était levé ce matin-là avec l'étrange impression d'avoir fait un rêve. Déçue, elle s'était levé comme si de rien n'était puisqu'il ne s'était pas passé grand chose. Mais lorsqu,elle avait croisé le regard de Voldemort, elle se rappela qu'il s'éttait effectivement passé quelque chose. Ce qui expliquait aussi l'inquiétude sur le visage d'Harry.  
-Bon matin, Harry. Tu as bien dormi? répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
-Très bien! Comme un bébé! et toi?  
-Oui, bien que je me sois fait réveillée par un serpent au beau milieu de la nuit. dit elle en riant.  
-C'était donc ça le cri que j,ai entendu cette nuit! dit Harry en souriant à hermione avant de tourner la tête vers Voldemort pour lui lancer un regard rempli de mépris. Regard auquel Voldemort ne répondit pas, souriant toujours à Hermione.  
Hermione évitait de regarder Voldemort et se concentrait plutôt sur sa conversation avec Harry. Pourtant , ce n'était pas l'envie de l'embrasser (Voldemort, pas Harry) qui lui prenait. Ce fut donc lorsque Ginny et Ron se levèrent et que tous allèrent dans la cuisine se faire à manger qu'Hermione se tourna enfin vers Voldemort.  
-Bon matin ! dit elle en souriant.  
-À toi aussi, chérie. répondit-il en approchant son visage du sien en en capturant ses lèvres.  
Il s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix descende les marches et qu'Harry revienne de la cuisine. Hermione put capter le regard froid de Bellatrix.  
"Elle n'a pas l'air de m'aimer. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, pourtant.. Enfin,je crois" pensa la jeune Griffondor. Ce fut lorsque la Mangemort se tourna vers le Seigneur qu'Hermione comprit.  
-Ho, Maître, je voulais savoir quelque chose à propos de ce dont on parlait l'autre jour.  
-oui, quoi? dit Voldemort en suivant Bellatrix dans la cuisine au moment où Ginny et Ron en sortait.  
Dans le cerveau d'Hermione, il y eut une étincelle: Bellatrix était amoureuse de Voldemort!  
"Génial! Même pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai de la compétition !"


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione començait à s'impatienter. À la table, tout était silence. Les mangemorts la fixaient. À croire qu'ils étaient au courant de quelque chose. Peut-être Voldemort leur avait-il dit ce qui s'était passé cette nuit...  
Néanmoins, cela faisait à présent 1 heure une minute que Voldemort était dnas la cuisine avec Bellatrix. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire?  
Ou faire?  
Au fond, n'avait-elle pas vu que Bellatrix était amoureuse de Voldemort? Peut-être lui avait elle sauté dessus et tout deux filaient le parfait amour en ce moment même! L'envie d,entrer dans la cuisine et de frapper Bellatrix lui vint en tête.  
Rapidement, Hermione avala le reste de son jus d'orange et se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Le regard de tous les mangemorts la suivaient.

À son arrivée, Bellatrix et Voldemort se tournèrent vers elle.  
-Que fais tu ici? lança Bellatrix d'un ton sec.  
-Je suis venue me chercher du jus d'orange. Ça te dérange? Répondit tout aussi sechement la griffondor.  
-Oui, un peu. Nous étions en conversation.  
-Ho, mais ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.  
-Hermione, dit doucement Voldemort, le jus d'orange est sur la table. Tu es venue ici pour rien.  
Les joues de la jeune fille devinrent rouge comme une tomate. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi bête?  
Elle décida de prendre un air fier et répoondit:  
-ho, je vois. Mais je voulais savoir s'il y en avait d'autres. Bien, à ce que je vois, la réponse est non. Dans ce cas je vous laisse. Mais dépêchez vous. On pars bientôt à la plage.

une heure plus tard, tous étaient dans l'autobus en route pour la plage. Morte de jalousie (et peut-être aussi de honte ) Hermione prenait soin d'éviter Voldemort. De plus, celui-ci était assis en avant, à côté de Bellatrix. "Celle la, elle ne perd rien pour attendre. Je refuse qu'on me vole l'homme que j'aimesans en payer les conséquences." Consternée, Hermione se tourna vers la fenêtre, ne voyant pas qu'au même moment, Voldemort avait tourné la tête en sa direction.

"Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang? Tu agis de manière si étrange depuis ce matin." pensa Voldemort en fermant les yeux. Une pensée lui vint soudain à l'esprit: Peut-être avait-elle changé d,avis. Peut-être y avait-elle réfléchi et avait décidé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas en fin de compte. Mais si c'était le cas, comment expliquer qu'elle l'avait embrassé ce matin...  
Confus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers la vitre et regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux en se disant que les femmes étaient décidement vraiment compliquées.

Ils arrivèrent à la plage quelques minutes plus tard. Ça n'en prit pas plus pour que tous se soient installés. Les mangemorts étaient tous rassemblés alors que le quatuor étaient un peu à l'écart. Alors que ses mangemorts discutaient entre eux tout en se mettant de la crème, Voldemort prêta une oreille attentive sur ce qui se passait du côté des Griffondor.  
Harry se leva et tendit la main à Hermione.  
-Viens. On va se baigner.  
-T'es fou? Je ne te suis plus dans l,eau depuis le jour où tu m'as jeter dans le lac Noir soi disant "par mégarde". répondit hermione en riant.  
-Ha je t'en prie Mione, ça fait longtemps de ça!  
-Harry, c'était au début de l'année. répliqua Hermione.  
Harry lui tira la langue et se mit à courir dans l'eau. Ron le suivit. Ginny se tourna vers son amie.  
-Quels imbéciles ces deux-là!  
-Oui, mais que ferait-on sans eux? dit hermione en riant.  
Silence.  
-Alors, raconte. Tu as parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres? demanda Ginny.  
-Oui. Disons que cette histoire s'est réglé. dit Hermione avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
-C,est pas vrai! dit Ginny, ravie. Vous êtes ensemble?  
-Je ne sais pas trop. Hier, on s'est embrassés, ce matin aussi mais après, cette garce de Bellatrix l'a kidnappé dans la cuisine et depuis, il ne me parle plus et ça me rend folle de rage.  
-Ne me dit pas que tu te sens en compétition? demanda Ginny.  
-Je sais que c,est étrange à dire mais je crois que oui. Il y a quelque chose qui me dit qu'il se passe ou qu'il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre eux et elle s'amuse à faire sa garce juste devant moi. Cette femme va me rendre folle si ce n,est pas déjà fait.  
-N'y pense plus. Si Voldemort t'aime vraiment, il ne va pas se laisser embobiner par cette fille la!  
À ce moment, Harry revint et se secoua les cheveux trempés juste devant Hermione, ce qui l'arrosa.  
-Harry Potter, t'es un homme mort! s'écria Hermione en le pourchassant jusque dans l'eau.  
Voldemort eut un pincement de jalousie en voyant Hermione arroser Harry puis à lui sauter dessus tout en riant.

Ginny sortit de son sac un livre et l'ouvrit. Pourtant, elle ne le lut pas. Au contraire, elle se mit à écouter ce qui se passait juste à côté d'elle, dans le clan des Mangemorts.  
Bellatrix s,approcha de Voldemort, qui regardait toujours Hermione jouer dans l'eau.  
-Maître, sans vouloir être rabat-joie, ne trouvez vous pas qu'elle est trop...jeune pour vous? Elle a quoi, 17 ans alors que vous êtes beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle.  
-Voldemort se tourna vers elle.  
-Et alors? Que suggère tu?  
-Je dirais que vous devriez trouver une femme qui soit réellement digne de femme plus vieille qui sait ce que vous voulez vraiment et qui serait prêt à vous le donner.  
-Dit le fond de ta pensée Bellatrix. Je déteste quand tu tourne autour du pot.  
-Prenez moi comme femme, Maître. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez. Et surtout, je vous donnerai ce que vous avez toujours voulu vous le donnerai cet héritier, mon seigneur.  
Ginny ferma les yeux. Voldemort papa? Quelle drôle d'idée. Mais Hermione avait représentait une menace.  
-Comment sait tu que c,est ce que j'ai toujours voulu? demanda Voldemort, curieux.  
-Vous me l'avez dit le nuit où nous avons eu une aventure ensemble. répliqua Bellatrix.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny étouffa un cri. Voldemort et bellatrix? Non, c'était quasiment impossible! Quoiqu'à bien y penser, il est vrai qu'elle avait entendu une rumeur comme quoi il s'était effectivement passé quelque chose entre eux mais rien n,avait été sur. À présent ça l'était. Ginny rouvrit les yeux et écouta la suite.

-Oui, maintenant que tu me le dit, je me rappelle de t'en avoir parler. répondit Voldemort après un court silence.  
-Maître, je sais que vous êtes un homme indépendant mais si vous me laissiez une chance, je pourrais vous surprendre. Cette sang-de-bourbe est, soyons francs, une fille parmi tant d'autre. Je sais que vous aimez gâcher la vie des autres mais si je vous empêchait de détruire la sienne en me livrant à vous, la situation ne serait-elle pas meilleure? roucoula Bellatrix.  
-Dois-je te rappeler Bella, que je t'ai déjà donner une chance et ce n'était pas dans la meilleure des conditions. Je t,ai dit par la suite que nous étions tous les eux en manque d'affection et que puisque l'autre était là, on en a profité mais c'est fini tout ça.  
-Mais...Maître, vous devez avouer que cette nuit là a été...bien plus que magique.  
Voldemort soupira. " Des plans pour que ça dégénère"  
-Oui, c'était bien. Mais je t'ai répété que je ne désirais pas plus. Je me suis donné l'ordre de ne pas coucher avec mes mangemrots et j'ai déroger à cet ordre. (voyant qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, Voldemort ajouta) Bien que je ne regrette rien Bella.  
Déçue, Bellatrix regarda à l'horizon.  
-Alors, que comptez vous faire d'elle ?  
Voldemort haussa les épaules.  
-Je verrai ça. J'y tiens beaucoup mais je me demande si c'est réciproque.  
-J'ai pensé à quelque chose. Dit Bellatrix. Ne vous est il pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle pourrait se servir de vous (ou plutôt de votre amour) pour que vous ne vouliez plus tuer Harry Potter ?Peut-être qu'elle avait ce plan derrière la tête tout ce temps et le fait que vous l'ayez...embrasser l'a convaincu de continuer ce terrible projet ? Après tout, regardez les. Ils sont si proches...  
Voldemort se tourna vers la plage et vit Hermion continuer d'arroser Harry tout en riant et en s'esclaffant.  
-oui...tu as peut-être raison. Dit lentement Voldemort. Je n'y avait pas pensé.  
Ginny se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Par chance, Hermione arriva à ce moment et dit:  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ginny? Viens, l'eau est super bonne !  
Ginny fit un sourire faux et suivit son amie dans l'eau. Tout en s'amusant, Ginny regarda son amie et lui dit:  
-Tu sais ce que je crois? J'y ai bien pensé et je me dit qu'avant de t'embarquer dans une relation avec Voldemort, tu devrais peut-être...en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Tu ne crois pas?  
Hermione regarda son amie.  
-Ginny, c'est un meurtrier. Je n'ai nullement envie de savoir le nombre exact de personnes qu'il à tué. Ça gâcherait tout.  
-Oui, ça je peut le comprendre. Seulement... Tu ignore ce qu'il a comme passé en ce qu'il est question de ses amours. Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu considérais Bellatrix comme une menace. Tu ne t'ai pas demandé pourquoi?  
Hermione réfléchit et haussa les épaules.  
-Probablement parce qu'elle est jalouse qu'il ne soit plus aussi méchant et qu'elle est juste folle.  
Harry arriva à ce moment.  
-Où alors, elle est amoureuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres et veut te tuer parce qu'il est fou de toi!  
Tous rirent sauf bien sur Ginny.  
-Hermione, Voldemort et Bellatrix ont eu une aventure ensemble.

Hermione était stupéfaite.  
-Comment tu sias ça?  
-Je les ai entendu parler tout à l'heure. Bellatrix est en train de vouloir convaincre Voldemort de te quitter pour elle. Elle lui a dit qu'elle lui donnerait ce qu'il voulait depuis le début.  
-Et...qu'est-ce que c'est?  
Hermione vit son amie baisser les yeux et inspirer un grand coup.  
-Un héritier.  
Hermione donna un coup de poing dans l'eau. Ainsi, Voldemort se servait d'elle pour avoir ce qu'il désirait le plus. Comment avait-elle fait pour être aussi stupide?  
-Pas étonnant qu'elle soit toujours avec lui. dit Hermione, folle de rage. Et sait tu dnas quelle circonstance ça s'est produit? Leur...aventure.  
Ginny secoua la tête.  
-Malheureusement, non. Tout ce que j'ai cru cmprendre, c'est qu'ils étaient tous les deux en manque et que Voldemort semble considérer cela comme une erreur.  
"C'est déjà une bonne chose." pensa la jeune griffondor.  
-Je crois aps que Voldemort soit assez stupide pour t'aimer et coucher avec Bellatrix.  
-Hey, tout le monde, inervint Ron, soyez discrèts mais les deux nous regardent en ce moment.  
Pour faire comme si rien n'était, Hermione arrosa fortement Harry qui se vengea en lui sautant dessus.

À la fin de l'après-midi, tous se mirent en route pour entrer dnas l'autobus. Voldemort saisit Hermione et l'écarta du groupe.  
-On doit parler je crois.  
-Vraiment? dit Hermione. Moi je crois que c'est toi qui doit me parler. Moi j'ai rien à te dire.  
Voldemort remarqua le ton froid de la jeune fille.  
-Qu,est-ce qui te prends? demanda-t-il.  
-Rien...Alors, tu voulais me dire quoi? demanda Hermione en croisant les bras.  
-Pourquoi est tu avec moi?  
La question destabilisa Hermione.  
-Je te demande pardon? Je t'ai déjà dit la raison. Je t'aime. Ce qui, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, n'est pas réciproque!  
-Quoi? demanda Voldemort tout aussi déstabilisé. Pourquoi ça ne serait pas réciproque?  
-J'en sais rien. Demande à Bellatrix.  
Hermione se retourna pour continuer son chemin mais de nouveau, Voldemort lui prit le bras et la tourna face à lui.  
-Je n'y comprneds rien. Explique moi! dit -il d'un ton calme mais froid.  
De plus en plus énervée, la jeune Griffondor parla de plus en plus vite.  
-Écoute, Tom, je n'ai que 17 ans. Je ne suis pas prête à te donner un héritier alors si c'est vraiment tout ce que tu veux de moi, alors oublie moi et prends Bellatrix. Elle est folle de toi et donnerait n'importe quoi pour t'en donner un.  
Sous le choc, Voldemort la lâcha et ne tenta pas de la poursuivre quand elle monta dans l'autobus. La Griffondor était déjà istallée dans son siège quand le Seigneur entra et prit le seul siège restant: Celui à côté de Bellatrix Lestrange.

De retour au Manoir, Hermione courut pour prendre une douche. Elle entra dans sa chambre pour chercher son linge et vit Nagini sur le lit.  
-Pourquoi t'es toujours sur mon lit? Je ne suis pas ta maîtresse alors va-ten!  
Bien sur, le serpent se contenta de la regarder.  
-Mais va-t-en j'te dis! De toute manière, je n'aime pas les serpents!  
Voldemort entra alors dans sa chambre.  
-On ne vous a jamais appris à cogner? demanda-t-elle froidement.  
-Ne vous ai-je jamais dit que non? répondit -il. Écoute, Hermione. Je crois qu'il y a eu une terrible erreur. Tu veux bien qu'on en discute?  
Hermione soupira.  
-Ok. Assis toi.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione se mit à faire les cent pas. Elle cherchait ses mots.  
-As-tu oui ou non eu une aventure avec Bellatrix?  
Hermione commença à se ronger le pouce. C'était un tic qu'elle avait quand elle était stressée.  
-Pour tout te dire, oui.  
-Je le savais! Et pourquoi?  
Voldemort inspira.  
-Écute, je peux te dire quelle était la situation. Tu verras, ça n'est rien.  
-Très bien. j'attends. dit Hermione en croisant les bras.  
-Nous étions au party de Noël de l'an dernier. Tout le monde avait bu et j'étais en manque. Il se trouve que Bellatrix aussi. (il vit alors la face dégouté d'hermione) Essaie de comprendre. J'ai passé 13 ans de ma vie sans relations sexuelles. Esaie de faire ça toi!  
-J'en ai 17 et je vis très bien avec ça. Je ne suis nullement en manque.  
-C'est comprenable, tu es vierge. dit Voldemort en la regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui fit baisser le regard d'Hermione.  
-Continue.  
-Que veut-tu que je te dise d'autres? On a couché ensemble. Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te donne des détails!  
-Non. Pas du tout! (silence) et...tu as aimé ça?  
Voldemort regarda Hermione.  
-Viens tu vraiment de me demander si j'avais trouver bon de m'envoyer en l'air après 13 ans d'abstinence?  
Hermione se maudit elle-même.  
-Non, ce que je veux dire c'est...Avec elle. C'était bon de coucher...avec elle?  
La jeune fille avait recommencé à se ronger le pouce.  
-Hermione. ne t'inquiète pas. C'était une erreur. Cette nuit-là, n'importe quelle fille aurait fait l'affaire.  
Il attira Hermione vers lui et l,assit sur ses genoux.  
-Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète pour si peu. Ça n,est arrivé qu'une fois. Et je lui ai juré que ça n'arrivera plus jamais.  
-De cette manière, tu lui as donner de faux espoirs. À Bellatrix, je parle.(devant le regard interloqué de Tom, elle dit) Elle est folle de toi. Ça parait dnas ses yeux. Elle te regarde comme...moi je te regarde.  
Tom sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.  
-Bon, à présent, explique moi cette histoire d'héritier tu veux?

Voldemort se leva et ce fut hermione qui resta assise.  
-Depuis longtemps, je désire avoir un héritier. Tu sais, un gamin qui prendrait ma place lorsque je serai vieux. Bien que je le sois déjà. Plus le temps avance, plus je me dit qu'il commence à être trop tard. Et puis, depuis un bon moment déjà que j'ai cesser de me voiler la face: je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut qualifier comme humain.  
-Ne dis pas ça Tom...  
Vodldemort mit une main pour l'empêcher de continuer.  
-Et qu'à cause de cela, mes chances de trouver une femme qui m'aimerait autant que je l'aime sont très minces. Et d'un coup, tu es arrivée dans ma vie.  
Hermione se raidit. Ce qu'elle craignait le plus était en train de se produire. Il la voulait seulement pour avoir un héritier. Elle se leva soudain, énervée.  
-Tu es en train de me dire que tu te sers de moi pour avoir un héritier? Hé bien sache pour ta gouverne, que je ne me laisserai pas avoir par ça. Je refuse de t'en donner un. Je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation !  
-Hermione, laisse moi finir. Et sache que si je ne voulais de toi qu'un héritier, je t'aurais violée hier. Hors, est-ce que j'ai fait?  
Hermione baissa la tête.  
-Non.  
-Alors voilà. Je suis amoureux de toi et j,attendrais que tu sois prête. Et si tu ne l'ai pas avec moi, tu le seras pour quelqu'un d'autre! C,est aussi simple que ça.  
-Mais...Si je te fais attendre, qui me dit que tu ne seras pas aussi en manque que le jour où tu as couché avec Bellatrix?  
-Hermione, ce jour la, je venais de renaître. J'étais réellement en manque. Alors, je te promets que je saurai t'attendre. De plus, souviens toi que j'ai été capable de m'abstenir durant 13 ans.  
-ok...  
Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione se laissa faire et profita de ce moment. Aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Cela semblait impossible pour elle. Tom, ça à été un coup de foudre!  
-Mais sache que tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement que tu as eu Bellatrix.  
-Ça, je m'en doute , ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, mainteant que c'est réglé, allons manger.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, sans anicroches. Au souper, Hermione se faisait dévisager par certains mangemorts et, biens sur, par Bellatrix. Mais cette fois, hermione s'en moquait. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à son homme puisque Bellatrix avait été une "erreur. Hermione sourit. Elle adorait dire ça.  
Le soir, alors que tous étaient couchés, hermione était assis avec un livre dna sle salon et se mit à réfléchir à quelque chose qui lui avait passé par dessus la tête depuis un moment: Harry. Inquiète, elle se leva et alla cogner à la porte de la chambre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout de suite, sans attendre de réponse, elle ouvrit la porte. Et ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place.  
Lord Voldemort était en train de se changer et elle avait ouvert la porte au moemnt où il venait d'enlever la dernière partie de ses vêtements: Son boxer. Le voilà en face d'Hermione en tenue d'Adam. Hermione en devint toute rouge. Par contre, elle put, en quelques secondes, admirer son torse très bien sculpté, ses bras fermes ses cuisse musclés, son...  
Gênée, Hermione poussa un cri de surprise. Tom se retourna vivement et lorsqu'il vit hermione, eut un sourire.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-il toujours en souriant.  
-Je...Je voulais te parler mais...je vois que je...dérange...Alors, je vias revenir...quand tu te seras mis un gros...un vêtement sur le dos.  
Vivement, elle ferma la porte et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Ce fut moins d'un instant plus tard que la porte se rouvrit, révélant Voldemort torse nu avec, Hermione le constata avec une petite pointe de déception, un boxer.  
-Donc, tu voulais me parler, chérie?  
-oui.. heum, navrée d'être entrée comme ça, sans prévenir...  
De plus en plus gênée, Hermione ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.  
-Ça ta plu? demanda soudainement Voldemort.  
-Je te...quoi? s'enquit la jeune fille.  
Voldemort continuait à sourire.  
-Non, rien. Donc, tu voulais dire quoi?  
-que j'étais inquiète...  
Alors qu,elle parlait, Hermione ne pouvait se détacher du corps du Seigneur.  
-Dit, heum... Tu peux te rhabiller? je...je ne me sens pas à l'aise.  
-Pourquoi? demada til, toujours en souriant.  
-Parce que si ça continue, je pourrais faire quelque chose dont je regretterais par la suite.


	12. Chapter 12

Voldemort sourit.  
-Ok.  
Il rentra dans la chambre et laissa la porte ouverte. Hermione le vit remettre son pantalon. Puis, il se tourna vers la jeune fill et tapota sur le lit, l'invitant à s'y assoir. Lentement, Hermione s'assit sr le lit et Tom lui prit la main.  
-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète?  
-Harry.  
Le visage de Voldemort se ferma. Il détestait parler de Harry Potter. Il prit une inspiration et dit:  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète?  
-Je ne veux pas qu'il meure.  
-Pourquoi mourrait-il? demanda Voldemort, curieux.  
-Parce que tu pourrais avoir l'idée de...le tuer.  
Silence de la part de Voldemort. Hermione continua donc.  
-Tu vois, j'y ai bien pensé. Nous sortons ensemble mais vois-tu, tu as surement encore des pulsions qui t'ordonnent de tuer Harry. Et voir mon meillleur ami mort, surtout par ta faute, je ne le supporterais pas. Vraiment pas.  
Voldemort ferma les yeux et inspira.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tant que tu es la, j'ai une protection qui m'empĉhe de toucher à ton ami.  
Heureuse, Hermione lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa.

Voilà maintenant près de deux mois que le quatuor est prisonnier de Lord Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. 2 mois qu'Hermione et Voldemort se fréquentent, alimentant la jalousie de Bellatrix. Certaines nuits, Hermione les passait dans le lit de Tom mais sans qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit. La Griffondor était vraiment heureuse d'avoir trouvé un homme qui sache la respecter à ce point. Pourtant, l'envie de lui sauter dessus lui avait effleuré l'esprit très souvent.

Ce matin là, Hermione se réveilla avant Tom et le regarda dormir. Il était si beau! Puis, elle se mit à penser qu'il la relacherait bientôt et qu'elle retournerait à Poudlard, comme professeur de Défense cette fois. MAis elle ne le verrait plus. Cette pensée la rendit soudain triste. Elle voulait avoir un souvenir delui, pour ne jamais l'oublier. Pour ne pas se réveiller un matin et de se dire: hé oui, ce n'était qu'un rêve.  
Une marque...Bien sur, elle pouvait avoir la marque des Mangemorts, mais Tom ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il ne couchait pas avec ses Mangemorts?  
Coucher avec... En voilà une idee. Voila à présent deux mois que ses hormones lui criaient qu'eele avait en vie de lui.  
Elle se mit à lui flatter le visage en murmurant:  
-Tom...Réveille toi mon chéri.. j'ai une surprise pour toi...  
Lentement, Voldemort se révveilla et lui sourit.  
-Ha oui, qu'est-ce que c'est?  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche et alla pour parler mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit vivement et Queudver dit:  
-Maître! Il y a l'ordre qui est en bas! Ils veulent ravoir les otages!

Voldemort sauta vivement du lit et foudroya Hermione du regard.  
-C'était ça ta surprise?  
-Non! Pas du tout!  
-Mais oui... Bien sur... dit Voldemort, certain qu'elle mentait.  
-J'ignorais qu'ils seraient la! Je voulais te dire que j'aimerais coucher avec toi!  
Voldemort se figea sur place.  
-Quoi? dit il, pour etre sur d'avoir bien compris.  
-Tu m,as entendu. Tom, j'ai envie de toi!  
Il continua de la regarder.  
-Tu vois bien que ce n,est pas le moment!  
Puis, rapidement, il descendit les escaliers. Ginny entra dans la chambre.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ils sont tous devenus fous!  
-L'ordre est en bas, à ce qu'il parait.  
-Ce qui veut dire.. que nous alllons être libérés?  
Hermione baissa la tête.  
-J'ai pas envie de partir.  
elle lui expliqua alors ses raisons et Ginny, comme à son habitude, l'écouta sans la juger.  
-Hé bien vas y! Couche avec! De toute manière, il est très probable que vous vous revoyez, surtotu si tu travaille à Poudlard.  
-Oui, je sais bien! Mais il me faut un seul jour. Rien qu'un. Ensuite, on pourra partir.  
Ginny hocha la tête.  
-ok. Trouve une raison. N'importe laquelle. Ensuite, quand l'ordre sera parti, éclate toi à fond! Tu verras, c'est très bon.  
-Comment le sais tu? Tu l'as fait sans me le dire? Avec qui?  
Ginny devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.  
-Harry.  
Hermione alla pour dire: "Raconte moi tout mais le moment n'était pas choisi. Elle devait empĉher qu'il y ait une guerre.  
Elle descendit donc rapidement les marches après avoir promis à Ginny qu'elle lui raconte tout!

Hermione rejoignit rapidement Voldemort et se mit dans son chemin.  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire? Tous les tuer?  
-Pourquoi pas? répliqua-t-il.  
-Parce que c,est pas une bonne idée et aussi parce qu'il un peu partie de ma famille!  
-Et que suggère tu?  
-Que tu me laisses leur parler. Rien d'autre. Voldemort hésita et après un long moment, accepta. Hermione sourit et partit en courant voir l'Ordre qui marchait d'un pas résolu vers le Manoir. En la voyant, Lupin s'exclama:  
-Hermione! Ho bon sang, tu es encore en vie!  
Hermione lui sourit  
-Oui. Mais par pitié, n'avanez pas plus loin!  
-Et pourquoi cela? Demanda Maugrey  
-Parce qu'ils vous massacreront tous! ILs sont bien plus nombreux que vous tous! Et puis, nous revenons dans 3 jours.  
-Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas tous mourir dans 3 jours?  
Hermione réféchit.  
-Heum.. Rien. Sauf ma parole. Je vous en prie, croyez moi.  
L'ordre se regarèrent et convenèrent que se battre contre une horde de mangemorts n'étaient pas la meilleur idée, surtout lorsqu'il n'étaient que 7. Aussi, ils décidèrent bien à contre-coeur de repartir.  
Satisfaite, Hermione alla annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres.


	13. Chapter 13

Comme après chaque combat, Voldemort allait dans la douche. Il était heureux, dans un sens, qu'il n'y ai pas eu de combat. Prendre la chance de perdre Hermione lui était insupportable. De plus, il s'en voulait de l,avoir accusée d'être la cause de l'arrivée de l'Ordre. De plus, les mots qu'elle avait prononcés avant qu'il descende lui revenaient sans cesse en tête. " Je te veux" Était-elle vraiment sérieuse? D'après lui, non. Elle avait sans doute dit cela pour...  
"Pourquoi aurait-elle dit ça, si ce n'était pas la vérité."  
Il entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir.  
-Hey, Ho, cette pièce de la maison est occupée. déclara-t-il fort.  
-Ho, mais je le sais très bien,Tom.  
Voldemort se retourna et fut surpris de voir Hermione affichant un grand sourire. Un sourire...agace.  
-Ça ne te dérange pas que... je prenne place à tes côtés dnas la douche? dit Hermione toujours en souriant.  
Voldemort remarqua alors qu'elle portait un peignoir. Peignoir qu'elle se mit à enlever lentement.  
Très lentement.  
Trop lentement.  
-Hermione... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
-Tu ne veux pas? Demanda Hermione en fermant son peignoir, laissant le temps à Tom d'apercevoir qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous.  
Bien sur qu'il le voulait! C,est pourquoi il ne dit rien lorsqu'elle entra à ses côtés dnas la douche qui était assez spacieuse. Hermione se colla tout de même et se mit à embrasser le Seigneur. Alors que le baiser devenait passionné, Hermione descendit sa main sur le corps de Tom pour y découvrir qu'il était "tendu". Aussitôt, Tom enleva sa main de là.  
-Hermione, je ne crois pas que tu sache ce que tu veux vraiment.  
-Mais je te l'ai dit ce que je voulais, Tom. C'est toi que je veux!  
Puis, elle continua de l'embrasser passionément. Puis, lentement, elle recommença à descendre sa main. Cette fois, Tom ne l'enleva pas. Au contraire, il poussa un petit gémissement.  
-Je savais que tu apprécierais.  
Lentement, elle fit de petits mouvements de va et vient, ce qui fit pousser un autre gemissement à Tom. Le mouvement devint de plus en plus saccadé. Puis, Tom enleva soudainement sa main et plaqua Hermione contre le mur.  
-Je te veux, Hermione.  
Lentement, il plongeau un doigt en elle ce qui la fit gémir à son tour. Au bout d'un court moment où la Griffondor ressentait du plaisir, il enleva son doigt et la pénétra doucement. Ensemble, ils poussèrent un gémissement de plaisir.

Une fois que ce fut terminé, ils sortirent de la douche, tout deux heureux. Hermione en était encore essouflée. Ils 'habillèrent et descendirent puisque le souper était prêt. Rien que d'un regard, Hermione fit comprendre à Ginny ce qui s'était passé avec Voldemort. Son amie eut un grand sourire, contente pour elle. Un moment plus tard, tous étaient à la table, mangeant et discutant tout à la fois lorsqu'ils furent interrompus dnas leur discussion par le tintement d'un couteau sur un verre. Un bruit réellement agaçant. Tous se retournèrent pour regarder Voldemort.  
-Bien. Maintenant, comme vous savez, demain est notre dernière journée avec nos invités. Ensuite, nous les reporterons chez eux, afin qu'ils puissent faire le chemin qu'ils ont choisis. Quant à nous, nous reprendrons nos vies de d'habitude.  
Le regard du Seigneur se porta sur Hermione et celle-ci baissa la tête. Elle détestait l'idée qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Voldemort.  
-Alors je lève mon verre à nos invités.  
-À nos invités s'exclamèrent les Mangemorts en choeur.  
Tous burent une gorgée de ce que contenait leur verres.

Le soir, Ginny rejoignit Harry dans son lit.  
-À quoi tu penses chéri? demanda-t-elle.  
-Je suis en train de penser qu' après-demain, nos vies vnt enfin revenir comme avant. Je sens que ça va être génial.  
-Pour nous, oui. dit Ginny.  
-Que veut tu dire? demanda Harry.  
-Je parle que pour Hermione, ça ne sera plus pareil. Elle va quitter l'homme qu'elle aime. Je la voit très mal enseigner à Poudlard et être marié à Voldemort.  
-Ginny, je connais Hermione et je suis persuadé que ce n'est qu'un amour de passage. déclara Harry en croisant ses bras sous sa tête.  
Ginny se tourna vers lui.  
-Au début, j'ai cru que tu n'était qu'un amour de passage toi aussi. Mais plus le temps avance, plus je me rends compte que ça n'est pas le cas. Je suis persuadé que pour Hermione, c'est la même chose.  
-Ginny, bon sang, c'est Voldemort!  
-Je sais bien qui il est. Mais là n'est pas la question. Elle a surement vu quelque chose en lui dont nous sommes incapables de voir.  
-Ouais... Enfin bref, on verra ce que ça va donner. Sur ce, je me couche. déclara Harry.  
-Bonne nuit mon chéri.


	14. Chapter 14

La dernière journée passa trop vite aux yeux d'Hermione. Tous étaient dans l'autobus les menant à Poudlard. Hermione regardait par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle souhaitait tant que le voyage soit éternel. Demeurer à côté de Voldemort était la seule chose qu'elle désirait. Malheureusement, le voyage ne dura que quelques heures. Ils étaient arrivés en face de Poudlard. En face d'eux se trouvait l'Ordre du Phénix. Le quatuor débarqua du véhicule et saluèrent l'Ordre. Ceux-ci constatèrent qu'ils étaient tous corrects. Dumbledore regarda Voldemort et celui-ci lui rendit son regard.  
-Je vous les ramène vivants, et sans une égratignure. Je suis désolé, ils ne devaient pas y avoir d'attaque. Nous devions, moi et mes Mangemorts partir en voyage mais ils ont voulu me faire de surprise en les kidnappant. Or, je déteste tuer peu avant un voyage alors plutôt que de les tuer, je les ai emmmener avec nous en voyage. Je peux vous assurer qu'aucun n'a subi de dommages ni de blessures que ce soit de moi ou de mes Mangemorts. Déclara Voldemort. Sur ce, bonne rentrée dans vos nouveaux emplois.  
Juste avant de tourner le dos, Voldemort tarda son regard sur Hermione et lui fit un petit sourire. Puis, il embarqua dans l'autobus et démarra. Le véhicule disparut et Hermione sentit en même temps une déception l'envahir. Voilà. C'était fait. Elle ne le reverrais jamais.  
-Vous allez bien? demanda Lupin.  
-Il vient de vous le dire! Oui, on va bien! s'exclama Hermione.  
Tous la fixèrent. Ginny fit un mouvement de main en disant:  
-C,est le voyage. Ça à été éprouvant! Viens, Mione, on va aller se coucher.  
En passant devant Albus, Hermione croisa le regard de celui-ci et elle sut que rien que par ce regard, il avait tout compris. "Merde, trop fort Albus!"

Hermione était en pyjama et lisait dans son lit. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle voulait dormir. Ça l'aidait. On cogna à la porte.  
-Oui? Dit elle avec une note d'espoir en s'imaginant Tom entrer dnas la pièce.  
Tel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que la personnes qui entra était le Directeur.  
-Monsieur? Que puis-je pour vous?  
-J'ai une question indiscrète à vous poser. Vous avez le droit de ne pas me répondre.  
Hermione se sentit rougir et dit:  
-Allez-y.  
Albus s'assit sur le bord du lit de la jeune feme.  
-S,est-il passé quelque chose entre toi et Tom durant ces deux mois?  
Hermione devint rouge.  
-Oui. Nous avons couché ensemble.  
-Je l'aurais parié. répondit Albus avec son sourire habituel. Ça paraît dans son regard. Il t'aime réellement!  
Hermione baissa la tête.  
-Oui, je l'espère.

Les jours passèrent et Hermione commença à enseigner. Son horaire était très chargé mais elle trouvaient toujours le temps de penser a Tom. Un matin d'octobre, elle se réveilla avec un étrange mal de coeur. En un rien de temps, elle se retrouvait la tête dnas la cuvette des toilettes en train de vomir.  
"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?" Elle se releva et chercha dans son manuel les raisons de pourquoi elle était malade.  
_Les vomissements sont causés par soit deux choses: __  
__Soit que vous souffrez d'une maladie nommée Régurgitationomus qui est très contagieux. Cette maladie se développe surtout chez les bébés naissants et les grandes personnes. Pour guérir, il ne vous suffit que de réduire vos portions de fruits et légumes et de vous reposer.__  
__La deuxième option est la grosesse. Cela arrive seulement aux femmes qui ont eu des relations sexuelles avec un homme et ce, sans protection. La grossesse est une chose magnifique qui fait que l'on donne naisance à un enfant..._  
" oui, bon ça va. Je sais ce que c,est qu'une grossesse...mais quand même... Moi enceinte? Impossible." Elle se mit à réfléchir. Sans protection?he merde...  
Elle envoya un message à Albus pour lui dire qu'elle était malade et une fois qu'il lui eut répondut qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, la Griffondor se rendi à la pharmacie la plus proche pour acheter un test de grosesse. Rendue chez elle et le fit et attendit patiemment la réponse.

positif.

Il était...positif.

"Ho seigneur! Je suis enceinte De Lord Voldemort!"


	15. Chapter 15

Savoir qu'on est enceinte n'est pas tout. Il faut l'annoncer à nos proches. Seulement, Hermione se voyait très mal annoncer a tous qu,elle portait l,enfant du Mage Noir le plus terrifiant du monde des Sorciers. Toute la journée, elle eut un visage qui en disait long. À la fin de la journée, Albus lui posa la question:  
-Quelque chose ne vas pas?  
Hermione baissa la tête.  
-Albus, je vais devoir prendre un congé...  
-Quel genre de congé? demanda Albus en la regardant du haut de ses lunettes.  
-Congé...parental.  
Silence.  
-Mais c'est formidable! Félicitations!  
-Non.. Enfin, oui.. Mais.. c'est de Tom !  
-Et alors? Vous vous aimez non?  
-Oui bien sur. Enfin, moi je l'aime.  
-Alors, va le lui dire. Et agis en conséquence de son opinion.  
Hermione se leva et remercia Albus. À présent, elle devait parler a Tom.

Voldemort était en pleine réunion avec ses Mangemorts lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. D'un geste de la main, Voldemort exigea à queudver d'y aller. Docile comme à son habitude, Queudver alla ouvrir la porte. Il vit alors qu'il pleuvait. Puis, il remarqua Hermione qui était trempée jusqu'au os.  
-Heu...oui? Demanda Queudver.  
-Je veux parler à Tom.  
-Il est occupé Revenez plus tard.  
-Tu comprends pas! C,est important!  
-Mais, il est occupé!  
-mais c'est important! s'écria Hermione.  
Elle le poussa vivement et courut vers la salle de réunion où elle poussa la porte. Elle vit alors Voldemort lever les yeux vers elle et son regard se fit étonné.  
-Hermione? Que fais tu ici? Je suis occupé, mon coeur! Atends moi dehors.  
-Tom, je dois te parler!  
Queudver arriva et saisit Hermione par la taille et la souleva brusquement.  
-Navré, Maître, je vais la sortit.  
-Lâche moi sale brute! Je dois te parler Tom !  
Ça ne doit pas être si important! s'écria Queudver.  
-Si justement! TOM, JE SUIS ENCEINTE!

La nouvelle fit un choc à tous. Queudver lâcha Hermione en même temps que Voldemort lâchait sa baguette magique. Tous le regardaient, attendant sa réaction. Lentement, Voldemort se leva regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux et dit aux mangemorts.  
-Laissez nous seuls. Sortez. Tout de suite.  
Rapidement, la salle fut vide. Hermione s'avança lentement vers Tom. Celui-ci baissa la tête et s'appuya contre la table.  
-Répète ce que tu as dit. dit Voldemort calmement.  
-Je crois que tu as parfaitement compris Tom. Je suis enceinte.  
Voldemort leva la tête et ils se regardèrent.  
-Et...Tu compte le garder? demanda lentement Le seigneur.  
-Mais quelle question ! Bien sur que je veux le garder! C'est le tien après tout! Et je t'aime! Enfin...Tu ne veux pas que je le gardes?  
-si! Bien sur que je le veux! J'aurais enfin mon héritier.. Ça serait merveilleux!  
-Alors, tu accepte d'élever cet enfant avec moi?  
Voldemort sourit. Oui. Avec joie mon coeur.  
Et c'est donc sur cette étreinte qu'il s'embrassèrent.

Deux mois plus tard, Hermione apprit que l'enfant qu'elle attendait était une fille. Craintive, elle alla l'annoncer à Tom qui ne le prit pas très bien.  
-Merde...Je m,attendais tant à avoir un garçon. Dit il le visage complètement bouleversé. Que va-t-on faire d'une fille?  
Blessée par cette remarque, Hermione mit peu de temps à agir. Elle allait élever cette enfant avec ou sans Tom!

Le lendemain, Voldemort trouva un mot de la part de la Griffondor sur son oreiller.

_"Je refuse de vivre avec toi si tu n'est pas disposé à élever l'enfant qui est le tien. Je ne veux pas avoir à te supporter sur le fait que notre fille soit une déception pour toi. Aussi, je pars. Ne me recherche pas. ___

_Adieu. Je t'aime.___

_Hermione."_

C'est sur cette note que Voldemort débarqua à Poudlard. Les élèves se sauvèrent à son arrivée, voyant qu'il était en furie mais ne sachant pas pourquoi. Aussi, ils préfèraient ne pas le savoir et sauver leur peau. Tom trouva alors l'homme qu'il cherchait.  
-Harry Potter!  
Harry sursauta et son coeur cessa de battre une seconde.  
-Quoi?  
-Où est-elle?  
-Quoi? Qui?  
-Hermione.  
Autour d'eux, il y avait un groupe qui se groupait.  
-Quoi, Hermione? Elle est partie?  
-Exactement. Elle m'a laissé ce mot. (il lui tendit)  
-Pas sérieux! Où peut-elle être?  
-Je veux le savoir.  
Harry se leva.  
-Et pourquoi cela?  
-Parce qu'elle est enceinte de moi et qu'elle est partie. Je veux savoir où pour qu'elle puisse m'écouter lui dire que je veux élever cet enfant avec elle. déclara Voldemort.  
Harry resta muet.  
-Hermione est enceinte? C,est une blague?  
-Non pas du tout. À présent, tu vas m'aider à la retrouver.  
Harry croisa les bras.  
-Elle est dans sa chambre.  
Voldemort transplana dans ladite chambre. Hermione sursauta.  
-Va-t-en!  
-Non! Je veux juste te dire que ma réaction était mauvaise, j'en conviens. J'y ai réfléchi et je veux bien élever cet enfant avec toi!  
-Tu...Tu es sérieux? Même si c'est une fille?  
-Même si c'est une fille. Par contre, je veux choisir son nom.  
Hermione sourit.  
-Et comment compte tu l'appeler, ta fille?  
-Cosette.  
-Cosette? Pourquoi?  
-Parce que j,ai adoré le livre _Les Misérables _de Victor Hugo.  
-Tu as lu ce livre?  
-Oui. Et j'ai adoré le personnage de Cosette. alors je veux que ma fille se nomme Cosette.  
Hermione l'embrassa tendrement.  
-Merci mon chéri!

Et c'est ainsi que Cosette Jedusor naquit quelques mois plus tard, entourée de ses parents Hermione Granger et Tom Jedusor. Plus tard, le parrain arriva dnas la pièce et embrassa sa meilleure amie. Hé oui, Harry Potter était le parrain de Cosette. 2 ans plus tard, Tom Jedusor fut l'homme le plus heureux du monde lorsqu'il apprit que sa femme Hermione Granger Jedusor était de nouveau enceinte, et cette fois de son héritier. La famille était à présent complète.


End file.
